Canta y no pares
| image = .png | performed = Eva Garcia (Evaluna Montaner) | musicby = Mau y Ricky Montaner | lyrics = Mau y Ricky Montaner | featured = "La Central del Tiempo" }} " " ("Canta e non fermarti" in Italian) is a song sung by Eva Garcia (Evaluna Montaner) in the eighth episode. This song was written and composed by Evaluna Montaner's brothers, Mau y Ricky Montaner. |-|Spanish= Ya va a empezar la función Ya abrió el telón Eres tú, somos dos Hoy nos une la canción Vivo si te miro Si cantas, respiro Canta, canta, canta y no pares Hoy encuentro mi alma perdida Tu canto deja un eco en mi vida Cantamos Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na-ah Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Tu canto deja un eco en mi vida Canta tú, grita a pulmón Que te escuche la nación Día día hago yo De tu voz mi alegría Hoy te escuché Y me aliviaste el alma Canta, canta, canta y no pares Hoy encuentro mi alma perdida Tu canto deja un eco en mi vida Cantamos Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na-ah Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Tu canto deja un eco en mi vida Eco en mi vida Canta, canta, canta y no pares Hoy encuentro mi alma perdida Tu canto deja un eco en mi vida Cantamos Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na-ah Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Tu canto deja un eco en mi vida Cantamos Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na-ah Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Tu canto deja un eco en mi vida Un eco en mi vida Un eco en mi vida Un eco en mi vida Un eco en mi vida |-|Italian= Tutto è già pronto ormai Il sipario si alzerà Ci sei tu qui con me Uniti dalla musica Se ti guardo, io vivo Se canti, respiro Canta, canta, non ti fermare Questo amore si fa sentire Nei tuoi occhi posso volare Cantiamo Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na-ah Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Nei tuoi occhi posso volare Canta tu come sai Tutto il mondo è qui per noi Sempre più sento che La tua voce è dentro me Oggi ti ascolto con l'anima e il cuore Canta, canta, non ti fermare Questo amore si fa sentire Nei tuoi occhi posso volare Cantiamo Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na-ah Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Nei tuoi occhi posso volare Posso volare Canta, canta, non ti fermare Questo amore si fa sentire Nei tuoi occhi posso volare Cantiamo Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na-ah Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Nei tuoi occhi posso volare Cantiamo Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na-ah Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Nei tuoi occhi posso volare Posso volare Posso volare Posso volare Posso volare Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Eva